¿Celos?
by dAniibEp
Summary: Porque a veces los celos te hacen reccionar SEDDIE!


**¡Hola]! Como están quiero desearles un grandioso día y bueno este one shot va dedicado especialmente a JennMcFanSamy ya que en una conversación con ella me inspire gracias: D y bueno espero les guste los dejo leer en paz.**

**Icarly no me pertenece solo este One shot**

**¿Celos?**

* * *

><p>P.O.V Freddie<p>

2 meses habían pasado, si así es 2 meses desde que Sam y yo habíamos terminado, recordar esos días en la que podía besarla cada que quisiera y ahora tengo que aguantarme cada que la veo decirle lo linda que se ve o que cuando come se ve adorable o que me vuelve loco cada vez que sonríe, hay en fin, la verdad no se por qué pienso en esto yo sé que hicimos lo correcto, es mas creo que lo que Sam y yo tuvimos fue algo rápido si, lindo pero muy apresurado y… bueno dejare de pensar en eso al fin y al cabo ahora estamos mejor yo sé que así es aparte así será mas fácil para los dos.

Había decidido ir al apartamento de Carly a pasar un rato con las chicas, al entrar encontré a Sam sentada en el sillón de la sala pero no me esperaba que otra persona se encontrara con ella y lo peor, un chico se encontraba sentado en el sillón con Sam se me hacia conocido pero no recordaba su nombre y no se por qué desde el momento de verlo lo odie bueno no… no puede ser lo que estoy pensando Freddie debes tranquilizarte.

-Emm… Hola?-dije yo para que notaran mi presencia y funciono ya que Sam inmediatamente se paro del sillón como si este le picara, se puso roja y me saludo

-Hola Freddie ¿que haces aquí?-dijo Sam nerviosa

-Pues como siempre vine al apartamento de Carly a pasar el rato pero no te preocupes si te molesta mi presencia y estas ocupada me voy-dije evidentemente enojado y no se porque pero estaba muy molesto con Sam esto no me podía estar pasando no podía estar celoso por Sam esto arruinaría todo.

-Tranquilo tonto no se porque te pones así si ni siquiera te he insultado-dijo Sam confundida

-Lo siento es que estoy un poco estresado el día de hoy-dije ya mas calmado y dirigiéndome a la barra donde esta el computador

-¿Qué sucede Freddie te encuentras bien? ¿Te pasa algo?-me pregunto Sam preocupada y sosteniendo uno de mis hombros con su mano, vi como el tipo que estaba con Sam se molesto ante esto pero eso me hacia feliz

-No tranquila es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y bueno me conoces muy bien, no soy bueno solucionando mis problemas-le dije a Sam tomando su mano que sostenía mi hombro con mi mano acariciándola lentamente cosa que no molesto a Sam

-Bueno Freddie te creeré pero cualquier cosa sabes que puedes confiar en mi para eso son las amigas y bueno… desde… hace… bueno desde hace unos meses somos mas amigos no

-Claro tienes razón y bueno de hecho si te concierne necesito hablar contigo pero cuando puedas porque veo que ahorita estas ocupada-dije volteando a ver al chico que estaba con Sam que a estas alturas estaba mas que molesto.

-Oh si ¿te acuerdas de Shane tu amigo del Av. Club de hace unos años?

-¿Shane? ¿Eres tu?-dije no podía creerlo había cambiado mucho pero para mi mala suerte debía admitir que ahora era mas guapo y fuerte pero yo también así que no importa.

-Si, hola Freddie yo tampoco te reconocía viejo y menos pensé que ahora MI CITA y tu se llevaran tan bien- dijo recalcando la palabra cita.

-Oh si así es y es que creo que no has visto Icarly y no te enterase de que "tu cita" es mi exnovia-dije mirando a Shane desafiante y él se enojo se le veía pero ese comentario sorprendió mucho a Sam.

-Pues Sam no me comento nada así que creo no debió haber sido algo tan importante o si-dijo el muy idiota

-¡FREDDIE! Podemos hablar un segundo en la cocina-me dijo Sam impidiendo que le diera una paliza a ese idiota y como Sam me conocía se dio cuenta

-Ok-dije como niño regañado y Sam y yo partimos a la cocina dejando a un Shane muy enojado y resignado fue a sentarse al sofá

-¿QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE?-me dijo Sam evidentemente molesta

-Sucederme algo ¿de que hablas?-dije haciéndome el ingenuo

-NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO SABES MUY BIEN SOBRE QUE HABLO SOBRE LA ESCENITA DE CELOS QUE ME ACABAS DE ARMAR HACE UN SEGUNDO EN VERDAD NO ENTIENDO QUE TE SUCEDE FREDDIE-me dijo Sam gritándome casi sin respirar

-LO SIENTO SI, PERO YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR APARENTANDO MAS TE AMO Y ESO YA LO SABES PERO SI NO TE IMPORTA DEJALO HACI EN VERDAD SIENTO ARRUINARTE TU CITA DE HOY PERO SI TE SOY SINCERO TE ARRUINARIA TODAS TUS CITAS QUE SIGUEN SI HACI TU VOLVIERAS CONMIGO PORQUE YA NO LO SOPORTO CADA DIA TE AMO MAS… si así es Sam cada vez que te veo comer o te veo reír, hablar simplemente por el hecho que respires me gustaría regresar el tiempo y hacer que nunca hubiéramos terminado y ¿sabes que? A mi no me importa que seas tan anormal ni mucho menos ya que para mi tus imperfecciones te hacen la persona mas perfecta para mi porque la perfección no es lo mas cercano a la felicidad y lo he descubierto con el tiempo, lo mas cercano a la felicidad eres tu… y ya no tengo mas que decir ya lo dije todo me voy-termine ya calmado y algo decepcionado pero cuando iba a irme Sam me detuvo por el brazo y no me dejo ir.

-No espera no te vallas porque… porque…yo también te amo y cada día que llevamos de estar separados me doy mas cuenta que fue un horrible error y que nunca debí alejarme de ti porque tu eres mi felicidad sin ti me siento vacía si Salí con Shane fue por que me sentía un poco triste sin ti y creí que así llenaría el vacío te amo, te amo y no quiero que te alejes de mi.

Termino dándome un beso tan necesitado para ambos que ya no hacían falta más palabras ya que con ese beso nos estábamos demostrando todo lo que sentíamos todo el amor que el uno por el otro sentíamos. Al separarnos pude darme cuenta que Shane nos había visto y había salido azotando la puerta muy enojado eso me hacia muy feliz y simplemente volví a besar a Sam hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y cuando volteamos vimos a Carly con la boca abierta en verdad se había sorprendido.

-Hola Carly-dije saludándola tomando a Sam de la mano.

-Pero… tu… Shane… Freddie…como… ¿Qué?-balbuceo Carly completamente confundida.

-Tranquila Carly yo te explico lo que pasa es que Freddie y yo volvimos-dijo mi hermosa novia a nuestra mejor amiga.

-Si así es Carly y esta vez para siempre-dije viendo a Sam y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Ok estoy feliz por ustedes pero dios lo que pasa cuando dejas a tu amiga sola con su cita, vuelve con su ex en fin que bien chicos-dijo Carly abrazándonos.

-Gracias Carly y bueno ¿Vamos al cine bebe?-dijo Sam mirándome pícaramente.

-Claro lo que mi princesa desee-dije haciendo una reverencia a Sam

-Adiós Carly-dijimos al unísono dejando a una Carly confundida y hablando sola en fin hoy solo quería estar con el amor de mi vida y el ultimo Samantha Puckett mi único amor y estaba seguro que toda mi vida quería estar con ella nunca la volvería a perder la amaba y así iba a ser siempre pero quien diría que los celos serian mi salvación.

**FIN…**

* * *

><p><strong>Y que tal ¿les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Háganmelo saber en un review por favor chicos para mi son muy importantes sus comentarios y con cada review ayudan a la fundación y pro de los vagos para que puedan pagar cable haha ok no cuídense chao <strong>

**P.D: El amor siempre tiene sus altas y sus bajas siempre va a haber un pro y un contra pero todo eso se empaña cuando vez a la persona de la cual estas enamorada ya que sin importar los obstáculos, si el amor es verdadero siempre durada a pesar de todo no importa si no es eterno lo único que importa es vivir el momento...: D SIEMPRE HAY QUE RECORDARLO YA QUE COMO DICEN POR HAY MUCHOS SABEMOS QUERER PERO POCOS SABEMOS AMAR :) es que ando inspirada hahaha biie :)**


End file.
